Kickbits
by Akaynin
Summary: Oneshots  about Jack and Kim's relationship of being friends ! Rated T just cause.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys...Long time no see! I'm still a beginner on FF, but I felt like writing a oneshot because you know..it's what all the cool kids are doing nowadays! Well don't want the note being too long, so here it is. All in Kim's POV! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

><p>It's been two fantastic yet dreadful years since I've met my best friend, a.k.a, the love of my life. I know it sounds real cliché, but I can't help but feel this way. I literally try to stop myself, but my heart always gets the best of me. I know that I shouldn't feel this way…because you know..well friends are supposed to be friends, and don't try bringing in that friends with benefits idea because the opposite person would have to have a mutual feeling. Which is not the case. Plus, the whole benefit thing sickens me, despite my <em>craving<em> for it.

I'm glad I can at least control my body! While my mind is doing whatever its doing all day, I'm busy acting like a normal friend. Look at me! _Oh no_…here he comes.

I stand there trying to act normal in front of my locker, oh why did his locker have to be next to mine? My door is open, blocking my upper body from his range of view. Rummaging through my locker trying to get my mind to stop thinking about him, I hear a couple of knocks on the locker. I grab the door and slowly close it, peeking around the back of it, only to see the one and only Jack Anderson. **(A/N I've seen this as his made up last name and it fits great!)**

Wearing a dark grey v-neck, black/blue/white open flannel, black jeans and vans, he smiles at me fixing his side swept hair. To keep myself from wrapping my arms around him, I playfully whack him on the arm telling him that we'd better hurry before we are late for 1st period.

Closing my locker, I grab my side bag and pull him along with me. Shaking my head to rid myself of the tingles running up and down my arms from our touch, I failed to notice that I was about to walk into the door of our first class. I looked up only to see my face centimeters away from its ruin, but was pulled back by a swift and strong tug pulling me backwards. My eyes were shut, but I knew Jack was smirking, it's the only thing he did. _Freak._ _Gorgeous_ Freak.

Realizing I was still in Jack's arms, I blushed, trying to look away so he wouldn't see. I pushed him lightly so I could get out of his grasp. But for some reason, he wouldn't let me go. I looked back at him, only to see him staring at my face intently. He was in another world, and so was I, getting lost in his eyes. I shook my head, embarrassed by the awkward position we were still in. I was facing him and his arms were around my waist pulling my body against his.

My heart was racing by the fact that Jack didn't let me go and we were still looking at each other. I finally decided to end my fantasy by waving my hands in front of his face. "Jaaacckkkk…" I said trying to get him out of his trance. Nope, nothing worked. Nice, we were standing here for like a million years…a few minutes when I realized that I had to do something! I mean, I don't want to hurt him or anything…but I need my perfect attendance record!

After sorting through my thoughts, I finally decided to just slap him in the face…not that harmful..right? My hand was about to make contact with his face when he scared me by suddenly cupping my cheeks and pulling my face towards his. I hoped this wasn't a dream as I started leaning in towards him closing my eyes.

RING RING RING! There goes the tardy bell for 1st period. We sprang apart just before our lips were about to meet. Jack rubbed the back of his head and I could see his face flushing into a bright red color. He said stuttering, "Um…K-Kim I'm s-sorry…I don't know what happened.."

I walked up to him wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to mine. "We're already late," I said. Holding the back of his head, I pressed my lips against his, happily getting an answer back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah sorry, not too great, and it was short...but that's what you get for a quick write up! :P Sorry for any errors and this story might be a bunch of random oneshots I do that don't connect...yeah. It seems fun to do and I have problems with dragging on stories. Mhm. Okay. Um..awkward...**

**Any ideas pm me :) If you want me to make more oneshots...review! Unless you don't. :D Kay x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Thanks for your reviews! Yes you. LOVE YOU **

**Enjoy reading! Kim's POV**

**Warning: May be OOC :D It's FF for crying out loud! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It!**

* * *

><p>It was another normal day of high scho-spoke too soon. Just then, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton came tumbling into the school's front doors trying to run away from Jack. Surprisingly, they were at school early. It was only 7:20am and I just got here. Usually, I'd be here alone studying or something. Students come at around 7:45, but I believe in being prepared for the worst! Snapping me out of my thoughts, Jerry backed up into me, causing me to drop my history book I was holding.<p>

Of course I'd normally lash out in anger at him, but lately I've been too busy to get enough sleep. I'm energyless, if that's a word. Probably not, but heck, I don't need to use correct grammar in my thoughts. Jerry apologized, still running away, expecting me to attack him. I should've done something, it would've been hilarious. He started walking back with a confused expression on his face, and then he noticed Jack was still running this way with an angry face on. As if he knew Jack was going to catch him anyway (of course), he said trying to get out of Jack's grasp, "It wasn't me! It was Eddie!" Jack let go hesitantly and turned around to face Eddie who was munching on a bag of chips nervously.

"Where. Is. It?" Jack exclaimed, frustrated.

"W-where i-is w-w-what?" Eddie stuttered backing away from Jack.

"You know 'what'! Just give it to me and I won't hurt you Eddie!" Jack yelled walking up to Eddie threateningly.

Now I'm wondering what this mystery item is. Thanks for peaking my interest guys. Normally, they'd be fighting over something dumb, like if Eddie is stronger than Jerry. I felt kinda bad for Eddie because Jack rarely gets mad, unless it's something as big as a friendship crisis.

"What'd they take Jack?" I tried questioning, walking towards them, fixing my scarf (it's winter season!).

Jack seemed taken aback by my question and he tensed up saying, "Uh..n-nothing," with shifty eyes.

Okay, now I know something's up.

"JACK HAS A DIARYYYY!" Jerry sang in a singsong voice absentmindedly.

"IT'S NOT A DIARY!" Jack shouted as he ran up to Jerry and flipped him.

I was about to burst out laughing when I noticed that Jack was blushing. It was pretty cute if I must say so myself. _Wait what?_

"You have a diary, Jack?" I coughed out, trying not to laugh.

"NO…it's..a journal….yeah," Jack sighed. "Now Eddie," he said turning back around, "Give it back to me." Eddie backed up into a locker, and knowing it was about to be over for him, he threw a small brown book that was a bit smaller than a composition book at Milton. Milton, being the clumsy person he is, juggled the book between hands before dropping it, landing right in front of my feet.

I bent down and was about to grab the book when a hand stopped mine and slid the book out of my grasp. Frozen at our still touching hands, I jerked back up seeing Jack with anxious eyes. I was now too curious as to what just happened. _I need to get that book. _But wait, isn't that kind of..invading his privacy? _Oh pish posh, that doesn't matter in this situation! _Um, yeah it kinda does! _Get the book._

Shaking my head to rid myself of those thoughts, I opened my eyes only to see Jerry, Eddie and Milton fighting again. "It's all your fault Milton! You let him get the book!" Eddie exclaimed, still eating. "Well sorry that I couldn't catch _your _throw!" Milton retorted. "What are you trying to say?" Eddie yelled.

Not wanting to listen to their conversation anymore, I looked over at Jack, only to see him staring right back at me. _Okay, weirdo. _He noticing this turned a light shade of red before looking away. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. I walked up to him and told him we should head to class so we could study for our first period test, trying to ignore what just happened.

We left the guys and walked together in silence.

* * *

><p>Ten more minutes until class started and Jack went to use the restroom. I knew he would only be a couple of minutes because, well..he's a guy. Luckily the bathroom was all the way down the hall. I was in the classroom alone because I'm probably the only one in the class that actually cares about my grade other then Jack.<p>

My curiosity got the best of me and I carefully grabbed Jack's bag off of his desk. Searching through it, I finally found his book in one of his secret pockets. It read "JACK ANDERSON: DO NOT TOUCH" and on the next line, "unless Jack Anderson". I chuckled to myself and was about to open it when I thought about what I was doing. _Okay so this is his 'journal', who cares? You can see what his big secret is! _Yeah if he has one, I rolled my eyes at the thought. _His crush?_ I froze at the thought.

Immediately, I opened the book, flipping to the last entry.

"1-20-12 Dear JOURNAL," I giggled to myself.

"I had an amazing day. I went to school and had no tests in class! Yay for Fridays! It's Friday Friday, gotta get down on fridayyy! Okay, I'm over it. Haha. Ha. Um yeah…" Wow, so this is what a boy's diary is like? Random talking to self? Really? I read a little more and was about to put it away when I read, "I walked to the dojo with Kim today. It was kind of nice. We laughed and joked, but then it hit me…I'm really fall—,"

I jumped off of my seat startled by Jack clearing his throat and looking at me questioningly. He grabbed the book and looked at it, probably looking to see what I've read. He tensed up after looking it over. I myself was heating up, not because there were no fans or AC in the class, but was I really about to read what I think I was? He looked back up and stared at me. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not, he actually looked kind of nervous. I still wanted to read what the rest of it said, not that I want it to say what I think it said or anything…

"S-sorry..I guess my curiosity just went off on me?" I tried to spit out, but it turned into a question.

Seeing his blank expression, I fiddled with my fingers and said, "Look Jack, don't worry I didn't rea-,"

I felt a warm hand hold my chin up and all of a sudden Jack's lips were on mine.

I was caught by surprise and before I could reply, he pulled back and he saw my questioning look.

He gave me back his 'journal' and pointed to the entry I was just reading.

"I thought you'd find out sooner or later, so why wait?" He said.

I resumed reading, "blah blah blah, I'm really falling for Kim." My heart was racing. "I realized that she was the girl I wanted and needed in my life. She's perfect for me…but I don't know how to tell her. I mean..she's my best friend. I hope I can tell her soon." I sped through the entry, almost crying, I don't know why. I guess my feelings just decided to break through the wall of 'friendship' that's been slowly weakening every day since I've met Jack. It's not that I didn't want to be friends, it's that I wanted to be more than friends.

I handed him the book and wrapped my arms around his waist, cuddling into his chest.

It was perfect.

Until I noticed all the students staring at us. Clapping?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry in advance, I like to have almost not really but closely almost minormajor fluff i.e a kiss in every oneshot :D. Yay...so apparently I have an uncreative mind...it only likes to work when I am bored and feel like working. I seriously opened up MW and started typing absentmindedly and ended up with this. It seems to work for me. :) -Guess all the shows I was watching before writing this! I noticed lots of similarities...**

**Review if you like it! Sorry for any errors. And for this long note. Okay stop reading this, it's a waste of your time. Seriously..go, go away, go read some books! Ha..ha...ha. Punnyyy! Guess the movie for a hug!**

**Kay xxxxxxxx MAJOR LOVE TO YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hellooooo! Awkward. Sooo, haven't been here since January maybe? I'm so bad. The guilt ate me up for half a year and I finally just wrote a random chapter. I had many ideas, but just got caught up in plain old life. Sorry guys :( Anyways, more of this blib blob in the end note. **

**Hope you enjoy this shorty.  
><strong>

**Starts off no-ones POV.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jack squirmed around, flopping from one side to the other, sick to his stomach. When Marge said not to eat any of the cafeteria food, she was right. Coughing up who knows what and wiping the sweat off his brow, he wakes up to his mom's voice saying, "Jack, emergency at work. Kim will be here." He tries to comprehend what she was saying, but knocks out in exhaustion.<p>

**JACK'S POV**

Blinking my eyes open, I get a glimpse of a blurry blonde head sitting next to my bed. Reality hits me like a ton of bricks. My body goes all spazzy on me and my upper body shoots up in alarm. I see Kim, on my bed, laughing at me, holding a bowl of some sort of soup. I quickly drag my blanket and cover my almost naked body despite the fact that I have a raging fever. Kim walks up to me and places her hand on my forehead. Sparks flutter around my body as her semi cold hand touches my forehead. Her face is a few inches away and I can't help but stare at her and admire her beauty. She smiles at me and says, "Sorry I surprised you. I'll be downstairs so you can take a shower, you're really hot."

"I know I am," I say, smirking as she walks out the door and she just turns around and gives me a face.

Jumping (or slowly walking, exhaustedly like a zombie) across the hall and into the shower, I twist the knob and ice cold water shoots out, cooling down my muscles and my mind. I stand there for a minute taking it all in. After shampooing and soaping, washing and rinsing, maybe even repeating, I grab my towel and wrap it around my waist. I walk out, trying to get my hair out of my face.

**KIM'S POV**

Seeing that it's already been over half an hour since I checked on Jack, I walk back upstairs. Walking down the hall, I look around at the pictures hanging on the walls.

_Wow, Jack's parents are so good looking, _no wonder he's so gor-

"JACK!" I yell as I crash into him, getting myself a little damp.

Jack is desperately trying to hold on to his towel as I hang on to him before I slip to my death.

I find myself wrapping my arms around his stomach tightly pressed up against him and one of his hands holding onto his towel and one around my waist.

We're both laughing because of this awkward situation as I unwrap myself from him and take in everything. His smell for one, but his appearance, _woah. _Now, I knew Jack was well toned, but I didn't know he was WELL TONED! Dripping with cold water, glistening abs, shaggy hair. I almost forced myself to accidentally crash into him again.

"Like what you see?" Jack says cockily as he does a Ricky Weaver hair flip. I walk up to him putting my hand up to clasp his cheek bringing his face towards mine-

"Go put on some clothes, Anderson," I say, walking away.

**JACK'S POV**

My towel drops in utter shock and confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was really short. Again, I'm sorry. That was actually a really disappointing chapter for a 5 billion month wait...**

**So, I may be releasing a bunch of one shots in this area of time, haha. I have COMP101 at school as a free period so I'll be FFing :D  
><strong>

**I was right about to write "so" again, then I realized I said it like 20 times already. So(haha), as you can see I am in the typing mood and  
><strong>

**I like to exaggerate a lot. Learning a lot about me today...It's sad because I wrote this chapter to procrastinate taking APUSH notes.  
><strong>

**I LOVE YOU. YES YOU. WE SHOULD BE BIFFLES.  
><strong>

**Kay x  
><strong>


End file.
